peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Peppa Pig Experience
The Peppa Pig Experience '''is a sketch comedy written and created by GrandpaDaveSr. It's known for it's raunchy and edgy toilet humor and about Peppa and her friends living the life in a city. The show relies on pop culture references Synopsis Peppa Pig now hosts a talk show with her best friend roommate Suzy Sheep, called "Bacon Chops". Episode List '''Season 1 # Peppa's Marriage-Peppa manages to marry David Hasselhoff. # The Black Guy Room-Suzy and Peppa discovers a black guy in the living room. # Pooper Pig-Peppa needs a shit while she's interviewing Will Wheaton. # Fatsy Kensit-Mummy Pig becomes morbidly obese and Peppa Pig tries to get her to lose weight. # The Bankers-Peppa Pig and Suzy Sheep reads Hate Mail while George tries to get free money at the bank. # Punks Are For Skunks-Suzy shares her thoughts on Punk Music with Peppa Season 2 # Naked Hitler Baby-Peppa and D.W dresses a baby up as Hitler and takes it to a bar mizvath # Rebecca The Sex Machine-Rebecca has a chance to have sex with all of The Spice Girls While Peppa interviews Barack Obama. # Peppa's Own Brand-Peppa starts her own alcohol brand called "Her-roids". # The Scummy Hotel-Peppa and Suzy takes a vacation. Note:The plot is similar to the 1960 film Pyscho. # Piss Bag-Pedro invented a new product called "The Piss Bag" While Peppa interviews Micheal Chiklis. # Stoned School Musical-A musical episode where Peppa and Suzy started going out on a Saturday Night. Season 3 # Doctor Peppa-After Suzy caughts Chlamydia from a male asian hooker Peppa decides to nurse her back to health. # Return Of The Daddy-When the show's rating are dumbing down Peppa decides to bring her father Daddy Pig back from the dead using WitchCraft. # Teabaggers-George increases a freaky obsession with teabagging while Peppa interviews Bob Geldof. # The Haters Strike Back-Peppa and Suzy reads hate mail once again. # The Break Up Experience-Peppa Quits "Bacon Chops" after She and Suzy got in a fight, Part 1/2. # The Apology Experience-During a funeral at D.W Peppa apologizes to Suzy and returned on the show, Part 2/2. Season 4 # The New Boss-Peppa finally meets her new boss Plankton. # What The Halloween-Pedro Pony goes trick or treating on Halloween as himself while Peppa interviews Chris Paul. # The Jersery Weasel-Suzy gets a feeling she's being stalked by Pauly Shore. # The Divorce-Danny and Candy gets a divorce while Peppa interviews Ellen DeGeneres. # The Wiseau Experience-Tommy Wiseau becames the show's guest host after Peppa gets sick. # A Bacon Chops Christmas-Peppa and Suzy gets started on a Christmas miracle Special * Peppa Pig's American Holiday Special-Peppa and Suzy moved to The US to start their new "Bacon Chops" series and celebrate Christmas. Season 5 # Costume Sheep-Suzy Buys a new variety of Costumes. # Wolfaphobia-The FCK United team has a new member called Willie Wolf who Freddy Fox wants to deport while Peppa interviews Post Malone. # Fucksgiving-Peppa Suzy and Plankton tries to hunt the Negro Turkey. # Pep Doherty-Peppa becomes obsessed with drugs and Adam Sandler tries to stop her. # Girl George-George gets a sex change operation while Peppa interviews J.K Rowling. # Sex Sells-Plankton's sex tape somehow manages to go online. Characters Main Characters * Peppa- A deranged alcoholic Talk Show host celebrity who gets in a lot of strange shit * Suzy - Peppa's Roommate and Partner who is obsessed with Herion. * D.W - Peppa's boss and agent who gets pissed at Peppa whenever she does something wrong, She died in a car accident in Season 3 and was replaced by Plankton. * Plankton - Peppa's new boss and agent since Season 4, he's worse than D.W always getting pissed off at her he's also addicted to Violence Drugs and Sex and often commits murder and racisim. * Adam "Loser" Sandler-The show's director and Peppa's friend who is the only sane and tolerable man in the building as he tries to help people with stuff. Recurring Characters/Sketches * George A.K.A (Piggyprankstar391) - Famous YouTube Prankster who always falls into his own trick by another prankster (Logan Paul,Johnny Knoxville,Tom Green). * Rebecca Rabbit - A Lesbian Musician who sings obscene songs about homosexuality she is also Peppa's music director. * Freddy Fox - A footballer who's always saying obscene and juvenile things live during interviews, For some reason he's always wearing a undershirt and boxers and a Devo helmet at his interviews. * Danny Dog and Candy Cat - A married who always fight when one of them says they wanna do something and other one refuses to let them. * Pedro Pony - A perverted self obsessed TV star who is always in trouble with his assistant (Kyle The Wizard) , He has Crude ideas for Game Shows (Bellend Remover) and often does disgusting and childish things on set. * Emily Elephant - Formerly part of a group called "The Ellie Panties" she indulges on affections and has sex with loads of celebrities (Al Pacino) and would annouce her new movie "The Untold Truth". * Mr "Chauney" Potato - A kids show host who commits Pedophilia and likes to masturbate to pictures at naked little girls, He appeared in the first two seasons and returned in Season 5. * The Shite News With Thomas The Tank Engine - Thomas The Tank Engine a gossiper announcing the world news of celebrities,The show has switched to Piss Gossip with Big Bird in season 2. Other Recurring Characters and Sketches include Homer Simpson, The Rocking Gazelles, Squidward Tentecles, Lunch with KO, Beauty Tips with Miss Rabbit, Tinky Winky and Many More Cast UK Version * Morwenna Banks-Peppa,Mummy Pig,Madam Gazelle,KO,Various * Lucy Montgomery-Suzy,Emily Elephant,Candy Cat,Miss Rabbit,Rebecca Rabbit,Mrs Toruettes,Various * Enn Retiel-Adam Sandler,Homer Simpson,Big Bird,Various * Rupert Dugas-Freddy Fox,Danny Dog,Kyle The Wizard,Various * Lewis Macleod-Pedro Pony,Thomas The Tank Engine,Mr Chauncey Potato,Squidward Tentacles,Tinky Winky,Mr Tourettes,Plankton,Richard Rabbit,Sir Jeffy,Various * Matt Lucas-D.W * Adam Buxton-George A.K.A (Piggyprankster391). US version * Tara Strong-Peppa,Candy Cat,D.W,KO,Various * Debi Deberry-Emily Elephant,Mummy Pig,Various * April Winchell-Madam Gazelle,Mrs Tourettes,Various * Billy West-Freddy Fox,Plankton,Mr Tourettes,Homer Simpson,Sir Jeffy,Various * Maricue LaMarche-Danny Dog,Pedro Pony,Kyle The Wizard * Nolan North-Squidward Tentacles,Big Bird,Thomas The Tank Engine,Various * Jeff Bennet-Adam Sandler,Mr Chauncey Potato,Tinky Winky,Richard Rabbit,Various * Lucy Montgomery-Suzy (Reprising Her Role) * Adam Buxton-George A.K.A (Piggyprankster391) (Reprising His Role Trivia * Mr "Chauncey" Potato's personality is based on the infamous Top Of The Pops host Jimmy Savile. * The "Lunch with KO" sketch in the episode "Teabaggers" cause a controversy against Mexicans, In the end of the sketch KO throws a Mexican woman through a border and says "Support Trump everybody." * In the US it airs on Adult Swim and in the UK it airs on Channel 4 and Comedy Central * In the USA version Freddie Fox is named Frankie Fox. * The show used a laugh track in Season 1 but it was removed in Season 3 but it returned in Season 5. * The credits theme is similar to Psycho Killer by Talking Heads. * The show is animated using Adobe Flash but switched to Toon Boom in season 5. * In "A Bacon Chops Christmas" if you paused for a moment in the Final Bacon Chops sketch you can see Mr "Chauncey" Potato Head holding a cardboard sign that says "I'll Be Back". * Pedro Pony's personality is based of the Viz character Roger Mellie. * The show will be getting another holiday special called "Peppa Pig's American Holiday Special". * It got picked up 22 more seasons and a movie. * In the UK verison there is no bleep but in the US verison the words "Fuck" "Cunt and "Dick" are all censored. * Season 5 was regarded as fans as "The best season ever". * The episode "Wolfphobia" was dedicated to Stephen Hillenberg "The creator of SpongeBob SquarePants". Category:Fanon Category:Spin-offs Category:Rated 18